


Too Far Away

by happyWritingting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 一開始他很常作夢，大概是還沒有習慣艾爾文的離開。這對其他人而言不是太難理解的事，畢竟，大家都懂，失去一個人、一位領導有方的團長，一個一起面對巨人許久的男人，就算不是里維，其他的倖存者也當緬懷。然而，里維卻對「這樣的感情」感到困惑，十分地，困惑——無法忍耐——焦躁。「他只是累了。」漢吉替他給了其他人這個理由。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, 團兵 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> ※進擊的巨人同人衍生，CP為團兵
> 
> ※團長死亡後

0.

一開始他很常作夢，大概是還沒有習慣艾爾文的離開。這對其他人而言不是太難理解的事，畢竟，大家都懂，失去一個人、一位領導有方的團長，一個一起面對巨人許久的男人，就算不是里維，其他的倖存者也當緬懷。然而，里維卻對「這樣的感情」感到困惑，十分地，困惑——無法忍耐——焦躁。

「他只是累了。」漢吉替他給了其他人這個理由。

他們都對他投以同情的眼神，同時又對他的乾燥的眼眶感到困惑——但很快地便釋懷了，因為這便是強大的兵長，以眼淚來送別這個男人並不是里維的風格。反倒是里維若真的這麼做了，大家大概會嚇個半死。里維可不想以自己的失態，換取他人因為錯愕而收回眼淚，他不幹。

他只是沉默地參加葬禮。

葬禮非常低調，太多人死去了，那些殘存的屍骨還包含了外面的夥伴，艾爾文可以說是死得非常完整，甚至多了一顆心臟。

里維想，這傢伙大概也把自己的心臟帶走了。否則為什麼無論他怎麼努力，都聽不見自己的心跳聲？艾爾文死了，同時奪走他的呼吸、心跳，脈搏，所有的一切。

這令他太困惑了。

儘管如此，在寥寥幾人的喪禮上，他還是在最後低聲地對韓吉說：「我就到這裡。」

韓吉吃驚地看著他，一隻眼睛被遮住了，剩下的那隻眼睛盯著他，那張照理來說喋喋不休的嘴只是沒有絲毫美感地張著。里維也不管韓吉聽懂了還是沒聽懂，扔下這句話掉頭就走，而韓吉卻沒有在這個莊嚴肅穆的場合叫住他。

他走在最後面，104期的那些蠢蛋原本想讓他走在前面，或者跟著他們一起抬棺，但他拒絕了，甚至喃喃說了句：白痴。

他無法看艾爾文下葬。葬在泥土之下、花草之下，再也不見。待他葬下之後，活著的人會來看他，踏在泥土之上，不知道在下面長眠的人會不會因此注意到腳步聲，聽見他們的悼念。

里維並沒有哭泣，他們說兵長很冷靜、穩重，但他其實只是無法接受。艾爾文葬在小山丘上，一行人緩緩地往上走，抬棺的年輕人也微微地喘息。韓吉只是駐足，看著里維的背影，慢慢地與前面的人拉開距離。

陰天下的影子並不明顯，韓吉以為他會看見里維的影子留下，因為他覺得如果是以前的里維肯定會這麼做。但艾爾文死了，某部分的里維也死了，影子只能跟著肉體離開。

有人注意到里維不見了，吃驚地左右張望，韓吉嘆了一口氣，連忙跟上隊伍，安撫地拍了拍那人的肩膀，實則是阻止那人即將脫口而出的驚呼，因為他知道里維並不希望造成任何騷動。

「他只是累了。」韓吉說，「他需要一點時間。」

1.

這陣子他總是會作夢，夢裡都是艾爾文。不知道是莎夏還是哪個104的小鬼說過，死掉的人會從夢境和活著的人相聚。柯尼困惑地問：這不是代表那個人死不瞑目嗎？

柯尼！你說得也太難聽了！

不然該怎麼說嘛！

你果然是笨蛋啊！

你才是笨蛋！

吧啦吧啦、吧啦吧啦，吵死了。死不瞑目？艾爾文死不瞑目？然後，旁邊那個一直很沉默的金髮小鬼低聲地說：我想大概不是這樣的。

莎夏和柯尼雙雙住了嘴。阿爾敏垂著眼簾，金色的眼睫毛遮住了藍色的眼睛。他說：「或許，是有所眷戀吧。」

阿爾敏沒有看向里維，聲音很輕，飄在空氣之中、灰塵之上，似乎並不確定里維想不想聽到這種話。

他連續好幾天夢見艾爾文。與巨人對抗的記憶當是非常鮮明的，他聽過加入調查兵團沒多久的新兵哭著說作了惡夢，不是被巨人吃掉，就是被巨人追逐，睡也睡不好。里維從來沒有這樣的經驗，睡不好？被巨人追？別開玩笑了，他能夠睡上幾個小時已經是恩賜，他抓緊機會熟睡都來不及了，哪裡還有空作這種勞神的夢。

新兵小聲地說：我又不是您……見他瞪過來，新兵立刻立正站好，怕得話都說不好。後來是韓吉和他說：不是所有的人都和你一樣，大多數的人都會被這種夢魘糾纏，直到死。

這話倒也沒錯，那個新兵隔天便死了，果不其然是被巨人吃掉的。因為那是難以遺忘的記憶，來自最深層的恐懼。

夢見艾爾文難道也是某種恐懼嗎？

夢裡，他們不是在血肉橫飛的戰場上，對面沒有獸之巨人，也沒有背叛者。他們站在城牆上，風很大，吹亂了他的頭髮，逼得他瞇起眼睛，風讓他的眼睛又乾又痛。艾爾文的顯得很隨性，髮絲隨風飄逸。

周遭沒有人，牆下、牆上，牆外，什麼也沒有人，當然，也沒有巨人。牆外是一片草地，欣欣向榮，他一邊分神一邊想他們奪回了土地，或許可以在上面養羊養牛，生活一定可以大幅改變。

草地一直向外延伸，彷彿沒有盡頭。

啊。他聽見自己的嘆息。

艾爾文的右手握在胸前，左手背在身後。與隨性的髮型不同，他的姿勢極為正式而且莊嚴。

里維的感覺很奇妙，全身好像長了毛，渾身不舒服，很癢。他忍不住靠近艾爾文，右臂碰到艾爾文的左臂，蹭了蹭。

他非常地想要觸碰艾爾文。

「吶、里維。」

他抬起頭。風突然很大，狠狠地一吹，他瞇起眼睛，看見艾爾文右邊的衣袖被吹了起來，往牆外的方向飄動。

「謝謝你。」

他好像想要說什麼，但夢卻醒了。

這是他作的第一個夢。

2.

有人感嘆：如果兵長能喝酒就好了。里維並不是一個沉溺酒精的類型，工作的關係，他平均只有兩個小時的睡眠時間，抓到時間都是倒頭便睡，沒有時間去喝酒作樂。他也不像艾爾文那樣有和上頭喝酒應酬的必要，不如說，艾爾文深知這點，很少將這樣的工作交給他。

但凡是都有例外，他也曾經跟著艾爾文應酬過。

艾爾文說：「你不用跟。」

但里維堅持，那時政變不久，他不安心。不理會艾爾文的「不用」，里維的反應是緊緊地跟在艾爾文身邊，他的手還以三角巾掛在脖子下。艾爾文嘆了一口氣，將自己的外套披在里維身上。

「不。」里維想要拒絕，但艾爾文很堅持。矮小的男人身上於是披著長至大腿的外衣，他不禁呢喃：「都是只長個子的混蛋。」

艾爾文沒忍住笑，發出了悶悶的笑聲。

他們一同參加酒會，他們對於里維的出現並不意外，里維也對他們的談話表現出左耳進右耳出的態度，從頭到尾只是站在艾爾文身後。

他厭惡無法被順利操縱的身體，即使那是自己斷掉的手。

新的統治者似乎很開心，說著地下室，臉上露出十分滿足的表情，哈哈大笑。「蕾絲很適合他。」他說。里維不想知道他們的惡趣味，裝做沒有聽見。但他繼續道：「裙子也很適合。」

艾爾文只是微笑。酒過三巡，饒是艾爾文也紅了臉，酒精讓他們微醺，說的話也越來越偏，不過里維很慶幸因為酒精的緣故，新的統治者說話也開始不利索。

「好了。」里維拉住艾爾文的左臂膀，「該結束了。」

倒得倒、醉得醉，艾爾文也站得不穩。里維早有預料，用沒有受傷的那邊肩膀撐住了艾爾文。他皺眉說：「我們走。」

半拖半拉，他們終於回到馬車上。艾爾文撐著腦袋，難得地有些狼狽，彎著腰，不知道是在醒酒還是已經睡著了。不過這對里維而言都不是大事，馬車開始動之後，他解開身上的外衣，轉而披在艾爾文的身上。

「不……」艾爾文低吟。

「這本來就是你的。」里維用不容置喙的語氣說：「我們要回家了。」他看了眼窗外，最後拉起了窗簾，試圖阻止冷風吹進。

「里維……」

他聽見艾爾文的呼喚，分神地低下頭，正好看見那雙藍色的眼睛。

是的，最後活下來的孩子也有一雙藍色的眼睛。巧合嗎？他想，這是巧合嗎？他們同樣都有一顆聰明的腦袋、金色的頭髮，和天空相似的眼珠子。

艾爾文似乎要從位置上跌下，坐在他對面的里維連忙伸手去扶，掌心向上。踉蹌了一下，艾爾文最後沒有摔下去，手勉強抓住里維的左手。

艾爾文的體溫很高，他抓在里維內側的手臂，五指又熱又有力，里維微微皺眉，但又覺得很滿足。

「喂，醉鬼。」他的聲音帶著連自己都沒發現的愉悅。

艾爾文抬起頭，從下往上看著里維。「……里維。」

里維順手撫了艾爾文的頭髮，反而弄亂了團長的頭髮。指間是他喜歡的金色髮絲，手指的力道也變得溫柔，竟然慢慢地摩挲艾爾文的腦袋。他感覺到手上的力道，但臉上竟慢慢地洩漏出讓人吃驚的笑意。

艾爾文的眼睛太藍了，還因為酒意而變得柔軟，看起來就像是某種小動物，里維意外地喜歡。他低聲地說：「我不討厭。」

他低下頭，有點搞不清楚自己為什麼要這麼做，但身體彷彿有自己的意志，慢慢地嗅艾爾文，從臉頰到頸子，鼻息很熱，醉鬼跳動的頸動脈附近有著清香，大概混雜著酒味，聞著聞著他也有些輕飄飄。

啾。

他親吻了艾爾文的脖子，自己好像也喝醉了。里維抬起眼皮，沒有注意到自己含著笑，一點也不像平時的自己。

但艾爾文卻說：「不對。」

里維愣住。

他看見艾爾文露出悲傷的笑容，坐在木箱上面，如釋重負，然後對著他說：「不對。」

他張大的嘴巴：「——」

他驚醒了，胸膛劇烈起伏。

「呼、呼呼……」

那不是他的記憶——不，不如說，前半段的確是曾經發生過的事——後半段其實也是。唯一不同的地方是，他並沒有親吻艾爾文的脖子，艾爾文也沒有撫摸他的手，手臂內側的肌膚非常敏感，那種由內而外的搔癢因為清醒而逐漸變得模糊。他彷彿還能感覺到自己因為艾爾文而加速跳動的動脈，一下一下，越發不受控制。

這是他作的第二個夢。

里維覺得很不妙。

3.

他不想再作夢了，即使裡面有艾爾文。他想，塵歸塵、土歸土，死了就是死了，那傢伙不能也不該再出現在他的夢中。

或許是有所眷戀吧？

眷戀？艾爾文嗎？里維雖然很不想，也不信這一套，但還是不由得想：艾爾文難道還有什麼眷戀嗎？艾爾文似乎只是他的幻想：在無人的牆上，又或者是某些出錯的回憶：喝醉的馬車上。

到底是哪裡做錯了？成為團長的韓吉給了他好幾個禮拜的假，即使他不願意也不想，但身為團長的韓吉讓他不必參加葬禮到底，代價是說什麼他都得服從。

「我可是團長！」韓吉一邊緊張地護住腦袋一邊說。

里維想，韓吉一定也會時不時地在心裡向艾爾文抱怨：為什麼是我？我？團長？別開玩笑了！

里維永遠相信艾爾文的判斷，這個眼鏡仔絕對是最適合的人選，他沒有絲毫懷疑，即使某些時候他很想把韓吉的腦袋塞進馬桶裡。

他不想再作夢了，假期對他來說太長。儘管他依然睡得少，但只要睡著，艾爾文總是會出現在自己夢裡。有時候是他的異想，有時候些微扭曲的回憶。他們總是很愉快，里維發現自己笑得比之前還要頻繁，所以醒來的時候總會冒了整身的冷汗。

您還好嗎？兵長。

他不知道該怎麼回應，總不能告訴他們自己似乎很幸福——噁，這個詞真噁——他總是在笑，在夢裡。該死的，還是跟艾爾文，那個早就死的男人——那個他們理當哀悼的男人。

他會回應：你很閒嗎？

那些試圖關心他的人便會一哄而散。死亡對調查兵團而言太過常見，他會握住每個死前向他伸出手的人，無論他們的手是否乾淨。即使滿是鮮血，他同樣會緊緊抓住。

但掌心的溫度總是很快地冷卻，直到冰冷。

艾爾文並沒有對他伸出手，大概也沒有機會。在亂石紛飛的環境下，里維單膝跪下，耳邊的聲音也變得模糊，除了自己的聲音：「我要做出選擇了。」

他聽見根莖破繭而出的聲音，非常細微，但他就是聽見了。根莖從土壤擠出來，在他的腳邊生長，最後綻放著紫色的花。

「放棄你的夢想去死吧。」

紫色的花隨風搖曳，青草的味道非常清晰，環繞在鼻尖。

艾爾文愣住，一如他回憶中的那樣，然後微笑。

里維。

他說：謝謝你。

他感覺到胸口被挖走了一塊肉，空蕩蕩的，疼痛不是最直接的感受，空虛才是。重要的東西被徒手奪走了，分毫不留，讓人想要吼道：還給我！里維知道，奪走艾爾文不只是奪走一個會呼吸的靈魂，死亡十分聰明而且狡猾，它還拿走了里維的夢、睡眠，清醒時的神智，還拿走了他俯望艾爾文直至深淵長眠的勇氣——權利——義務。

這次艾爾文伸出了手。

里維倒抽一口氣。下一秒，他發現自己身在血氣漂浮的戰場，但周遭沒有尖叫聲，哭泣聲非常微弱，細細小小，四面八方而來。馬匹倒臥在旁，牠已經死了，壓著某個人的斷肢。

艾爾文在自己懷裡，腹部滿是血，對著他笑，血液從嘴角滑下，咕嚕咕嚕、咕嚕咕嚕。里維對他說：我答應過你，我會殺死獸之巨人。

他在笑，血越來越多。再眨眼，他們位在屍體堆之上，獻出心臟的夥伴睜著眼睛，看著垂死的團長、浴血的他，似乎都在問：這就是結局了嗎？里維的喉嚨發出聲音，非常艱難，好像他才是那個被血嗆住的人。

垂死的男人對著他微笑，成為屍體的夥伴們也對著他笑。他沒有拒絕死亡的來臨，這對他、他們，所有人而言都是意料之內的，每個調查兵團的人都想過自己的死亡，他人的，心愛之人的。

這不是他們的回憶，這只是他在那人死後的異想。

艾爾文這次伸出了手，而他毫不猶豫地抓住。

里維說：「——」

4.

人們總說黎明前是最黑暗的，所以里維推測他會在蜿蜒的路上跌倒兩次並不是意外。大概。他本該惱火的，但身體完全跟不上腦袋所想，最後只能手腳並用，慢慢地走到艾爾文最後葬下的位置。

艾爾文的墓並不是被葬得太高，但著實花了不少功夫在爬山。艾爾文的墓碑旁躺著不少夥伴，里維有時候會想，那些空蕩蕩的位置很快就會屬於他們這些倖存者。總有一天，或許是今天，或許是明天，或許是四年後，他們都會躺在那裡。

那些說著夢想的傢伙。那個說著大海的金髮少年。那個和艾爾文有著同樣清澈眼睛的「倖存者」。他們都不是僥倖，這是他的選擇，而且他從來沒有後悔。

他跪倒在艾爾文的墓碑前，雙腿無力，手指陷在土壤裡面，指甲內滿是污泥。有潔癖的他並不不在意。

里維徹夜未眠，雙眼無神，手指顫抖地摸著墓碑上的字。

艾爾文‧史密斯。

里維終於知道他連夜的「惡夢」的確是眷戀——如果說眷戀的定義是某種放不下，那稱之為眷戀似乎也不壞。不過不是已死的艾爾文，而是自己的。

「死人永遠無法復活。」他嘶啞地說：「艾爾文，你已經死了。」

你已經死了。再也不會回來了。你死了。

死了。

他跪下的腳邊有著一朵紫色的小花。風吹來，這次的風非常輕柔，伴隨著緩緩升起的初陽，嫩紫色的花瓣閃過亮點，那是折射陽光的露水。青草味再度竄入鼻間，清新的味道讓他混沌的腦袋獲得呼吸的機會。

陽光慢慢地灑在墓地之上，包括墓碑旁的男人，驅散了最為絕望的黑暗。

黎明。

他如阿爾敏所說的那樣眷戀著已死之人，日日夜夜，夢見的都是那個再也不會回來的人，只為了能夠握住他的手。

「你走得太遠了。」里維輕輕地說。

（完）


End file.
